I Think I Broke It
by SGFlutegirl
Summary: Danny stubs his toe and Steve does his best to help him.


**Written for the prompt 'Stubbed Toe' for my 10_hurt_comfort table, located at my LJ.**

**Inspired by the fact that I messed up my toe a few days ago. I didn't break it, but it still hurts and it really sucks. LOL**

**There be bad language here. Also, I don't own any of this, but I wish I did.**

**Beta'd by ranereins.**

* * *

><p>I Think I Broke It<p>

by: Flute

"Ow, shit!"

Danny sat on the floor next to his pullout bed, cradling his left foot in his hands. He felt like a complete idiot, and of course, it was all McGarrett's fault. If he hadn't been in a hurry to grab his phone off the side table, he wouldn't have stubbed his toe on the leg of the bed.

The phone continued to ring as he sat there. He was close enough to the table to grab it. He knew who it was already, so he answered without looking.

"What?" he ground out through clinched teeth.

"_Danny? What's wrong?"_

Shit. "Nothing, Steve. I'm… fine. I may be a little late…"

"_It doesn't sound like nothing. Are you hurt? Talk to me."_

"I said, I'm fine!" So, yeah, that probably wasn't very convincing, especially when he inadvertently moved his foot and pain shot through it, causing him to let out a pained groan.

"_I'm on my way over there."_

"Steve, there's no…"

"_I'll be there in ten."_

"Steve." He'd already hung up.

Danny dropped the phone on the floor next to him. He winced when he moved his foot again. He finally took a good look at it. His big toe was starting to turn a lovely shade of purple. _Great_, he thought._ I'm never going to hear the end of this._

He made to stand up, but as soon as he tried putting weight on his left foot, he nearly fell flat on his face. The pain, while not excruciating, was bad enough that he knew he wouldn't be walking on it for the time being. He sat down heavily on the bed before he fell.

Nothing had gone the way he'd planned that morning. Normally, the bed would have already been folded back up into the sofa, and he'd been on his way out the door. Of course, he'd slept through the alarm, and was rushing around trying to keep from being late to work. If only Steve hadn't called. _Damnit, this fucking hurts._

He knew Steve would probably freak out if he didn't answer the door, so he looked around for his cane. The last thing he needed was for SuperSEAL to kick his door in. He saw it leaning against the wall on the other side of the bed, so he scooted across the bed and grabbed it.

It wasn't easy, but he hobbled over to the door and unlocked it. He didn't make it back to the bed, though. He lost his balance and when he put weight on that side of his foot, his leg gave out and he landed in the middle of the floor between the door and the bed. He didn't even try to move again.

When he heard the knock on the door, he sighed in relief. "It's open."

He watched as Steve opened the door. When Steve saw him sitting in the middle of the floor, cradling his foot, he rushed over to him and kneeled next to him.

"Danny? What happened? Are you okay?"

He knew he wouldn't be able to hide anything from Steve.

"Um… not exactly. I think I broke it."

Steve took one look at the toe and sighed.

"What was that, Steven? Look, if you want to make fun of me, fine, go ahead, get it all out now."

"Whoa, hey. What makes you think…?"

"Just don't, okay. This is all your fault anyway. This kinda shit always is. Do you know, if you hadn't called, this wouldn't have happened?"

"Danny!"

"What?"

"Will you stop? I wasn't going to make fun of you! I was going to tell you how much this sucks and say that I know how it feels, and then offer to help you up and take you to the doctor… if you want."

Danny wasn't about to give up without a fight. It took a minute for Steve's words to finally sink in though.

"Wait, what?" All the fight was gone, and his shoulders slumped.

Steve stood and held his hand out to Danny.

"Come on."

Danny reached up and grabbed his hand. Steve helped him up and then led him over to the bed. He sat down on the end of it and pulled his foot back up into his hands.

Steve walked into the little kitchen and made him an ice pack. He walked over and handed it to Danny.

"I'm going to call Chin, let him know we won't be in today."

"Steve, you don't have to miss work because of me."

"Danny, there's nothing going on right now, besides, I could use a day off."

"Okay, what are you smoking, because I'd definitely love some right about now?"

Steve grinned at him. It was one of those goofy, lopsided grins that made everyone who saw it melt.

"Fine, whatever."

Danny placed the ice on his foot and waited. He knew that there really wasn't much that could be done for a broken toe. The pain was annoying though, and he could really use something better than a cane to get around.

"So what'll it be? Doctor, then my place, or just my place?"

"Whoa there. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Danny."

He knew there was no getting out of it, so he relented.

"Fine. Doctor, then your place."

It took some effort, but Steve got Danny into the car, and they headed to the doctor's office.

Something had been bothering Danny since Steve had arrived, so he figured that was as good a time as any to get him to talk.

"So, what did you mean when you said you knew how it felt?"

"Well, I was put on medical leave for a bit a few years ago, after I fractured my foot and broke three toes."

"Damn. How'd you manage that?"

"That's classified."

Danny chuckled. "Of course it is."


End file.
